


Maria Regina

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Mary I of England AU fics [1]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Queen Mary I AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: An edit I did for a friend on Tumblr where Mary I lives longer.
Series: Mary I of England AU fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Maria Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithmarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/gifts).



> For Cheyenne/@empirics/sithmarauder. I made this for her birthday and am also uploading it here on AO3.

* * *

Despite the tumults that defined her youth, despite all the doubts as to a woman’s ability, Mary Tudor rules. She rules long and lives long. In another world, her religious ambitions were doomed to die in their nascence; in this one, she is allowed the years needed to cultivate and implement them into something resembling success. Blunt forthrightness is her natural state, and Mary is not always a celebrated queen but certainly a respected one. The arts flourish under her rule, and when necessary, she displays the same martial flair that secured her her throne, but unquestionably the sweetest fruits of Mary’s reign are her daughters, Katherine and Margaret. 


End file.
